1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device of automatic program generation for automatically generating programs by eliminating coding works.
2. Description of the Related Art
For generating computer programs by a conventional method, plans of computer programs are proposed, specifications thereof are reviewed, and then basic and detailed designs are worked out. Proposed computer programs are coded into a specified language and checked for incorrect codings. As shown in FIG. 1, the coded program (A1) is then stored (A2) into a computer by means such as a keyboard so as to generate a source text (A3). An operator checks the syntax of such source text and then compiles or assembles it (A4). Incorrect key entries and grammatical errors are checked (A5). Incorrect entries or grammatical errors which are identified are printed (A6), corrected, recoded, and the above activities are repeated. After incorrect entries and grammatical errors are eliminated, the value of the program is evaluated (A7) and the system of an object of control is simulated (A8). Programs are developed and generated conventionally in a manner described such as above.
However, in a conventional program generation, an operator has to become fully familiar with a specific language such as a symbolic language, FORTRAN language and C language and further an enormous amount of statements have to be coded sequentially by using such language with potential errors in writing such as `0` for `O` being highly likely to occur.
There have been proposed methods for generating programs without coding for the above reason but it cannot be said that such methods have met with much success in providing solutions to the problems presented by conventional program generation techniques.